Norberta
|born=Spring of 1992, Hagrid's Hut, Scotland |alias=Norbert |loyalty=*Quirinus Quirrell (as egg) *Rubeus Hagrid *Romanian Dragon Sanctuary }} Norberta (born Norbert; Spring of 1992) was a female Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon hatched by Rubeus Hagrid in his hut at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Biography Pre-birth During the 1991–1992 school year, Professor Quirinus Quirrell, trying to figure out how to get past Fluffy and retrieve the Philosopher's Stone, disguised himself and enticed Rubeus Hagrid to play a game of cards by wagering Norberta's egg. They had a few drinks, and Quirrell asked him if he was sure he could handle raising a dragon. Hagrid told him about how he managed Fluffy, inadvertently giving Quirrell the information he needed. Hagrid later assumed that 'the stranger' was a Dragon dealer. Birth Rubeus Hagrid kept the egg in his hut, warming it over a fire until it hatched. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were present when Norberta hatched. Also present (though at first unknown) was Draco Malfoy, who peered through a window of Hagrid's hut. The trio feared that Hagrid would get in trouble, and so convinced him to get rid of the dragon. The baby dragon looked "like a crumpled black umbrella" with large spiny wings, a skinny body and a long snout with wide nostrils, horn stubs and bulging, orange eyes. Hagrid immediately adored her, although she tried to bite him. He named the newborn dragon "Norbert", and fed it with a bucket of brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour, as recommended in Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit. Raised in Romania s]] However, as the young dragon grew, it became too violent and dangerous to keep. After Norbert bit Ron Weasley's hand, for which he had to go to the Hospital Wing due to the venom in its fangs, Hagrid had no choice but to release Norbert to Charles Weasley, who worked with dragons in Romania. When Hagrid met Charlie at Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding, he was informed that the dragon, originally thought to be a male named Norbert, was now called Norberta, as Charlie had discovered that she was in fact a female. He said that he was able to tell by the females being much more violent and ferocious. Behind the scenes *Norberta has a different departure in . Instead of her presence remaining a secret and Harry and Hermione handing her over to Charlie's friends, the Hogwarts staff becomes aware of her, and Dumbledore had her sent off to Romania. Also, the dragon is shown to be affectionate with the groundskeeper, rather than violent. Because of this difference in behaviour, it is possible that Norbert is in fact a male in the film version of the story. mini-figure]] *Since Hagrid's conversation with Charlie was not featured in , Norberta's identity as a female dragon was never acknowledged in the films. *In , one can purchase a plush version of Norberta. *While Norberta is black-coloured, the LEGO mini-figure (seen to the right) is green. *In , the parts with Noberta, before and after being hatched appear only in a Time-Turner mission, but Hagrid does not explain where he got the egg. Etymology Norbert is a Germanic first name, derived from nord ("north") and berht ("bright"). Norberta is simply a feminine form of this name. See also *Rubeus Hagrid's pets *Norwegian Ridgeback *Romanian Dragon Sanctuary Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Norbert es:Norberta fr:Norbert it:Norberta pl:Norberta ru:Норберт Category:1992 births Category:Females Category:Hagrid's pets Category:Individual dragons Category:Plot to steal the Philosopher's Stone participants